


《老妮夜话·木樨花》

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 这小动作被少年看在眼里，也不起身，就那么压着他，白中透粉的手指头在他胸前慢慢地点，点一下，九郎的呼吸便粗一分。直到忍无可忍，一把攥住那作乱的小手，握在掌心里又暖又糯，像捧了一团年糕。





	《老妮夜话·木樨花》

《老妮夜话·木樨花》

三载冬夏轮转，又到一年秋闱。  
过罢了八月十五，乡道上去往京城赶考的秀才便络绎不绝起来。

杨家的九郎也便在其中埋头赶路。  
他离家比人晚了两日，是以走得紧，生怕错过了考试的日子。自他十四岁过了童子试，本以为隔年就可参加乡试，却不料父亲突发急病一命呜呼，留下他和老母相依为命。朝廷有规矩，父母亡故者三年内不得科考，这一拖又拖了个三年去。  
是以这次乡试他断不能再错过，无奈家里几亩小田赶上收割，九郎是出了名的孝顺，不忍让母亲弓腰驼背在地里忙活，连日把地里麦子割了，这才辞别老母，背上书篓启程。

进得京城已是夜深，乡试还在隔日，如今他得先寻了住处才是。只可惜来得太晚，附近所有客栈全挂了客满，又有那些擅阿谀的早投了当地富人家门做个“门客”，吃住全不花费，只消会看眼色拍马屁即可。九郎不擅此道，却也无奈，硬着头皮敲了几户大户人家的门，人家见他楞头傻脑，好话并说不出半句，只知道垂着胳膊站在当间儿，心内自然瞧不上，只说家里全住满了，将他打发走。

眼见着满城灯火渐次熄灭，家家户户都要歇了，九郎还在街上游荡，抬头看看天上已半缺的月亮，叹了口气。  
就在这当口，忽闻暗处有一人说话，细看去是个老乞丐，破衣烂衫没个正形，可满脸悠然自得，未看他觉得自己可怜。

老乞丐冲他道：“小哥可是来考功名？”  
“正是。”九郎知书达礼，不曾怠慢，站直了老实答道。  
“来晚了，没地儿住了？”  
“正是。”  
见他有一句答一句，老实巴交的样子，老乞丐像是颇欣赏，点点头道：“你这样的小秀才，倒是少见！国家原该是有些忠厚之人方能久长。如此这样，你总不能露宿街头，我给你指个去处，你去了只说郭老哥让你来的，自然让你进门。”  
“小生岂敢劳烦……”九郎听了，颇是感动，忙要行礼，却被那老乞丐打断道：“那户人家只较别人家有一点不同，你且听我的吩咐，才无大碍。”  
“还请郭老指点。”九郎又鞠了一躬道。  
“到了夜里别出门去，乖乖待在房里便是。记住了，无论如何，别出门。”老乞丐说完便一挥手道：“快些去吧！向南边去，瞧见两棵梧桐树就往左看，那户人家姓张，屋檐上悬着灯笼的便是了。”

再三谢过老乞丐，九郎忙循着方向找过去，走了不多时便见两株参天的梧桐树，向左一看，真有一户门前挂灯笼的人家，去到近前，见门前钉着的木牌上刻了个“张”。  
叩了叩门，不出一会儿便有人来应，开门的小厮看着岁数轻，也不过十五六的样子，戴了顶布帽，帽檐下钻出一蓬卷发来，眼神犀利，盯着门外的九郎上下打量。  
“叨扰了，书生杨九郎，前来赴乡试，没了住处，是郭老哥叫我来此……”  
“嗯？那老东西还活着呢？”小厮一开口，牙尖嘴利的，九郎听了心里已是打了退堂鼓，想还是路边随便找个地儿蜷一宿罢了，却不料那小厮还是把身子让开半边道：“进来吧！”

进得门来，院子不大，不过一栋二层小楼，往里走过了前厅，正中一方小天井，后头连着几间厢房，并厨房杂物间等等，很是紧凑。家里头极安静，像是除了小厮没有别人。  
“时候不早了，我带你先进屋歇息吧，剩余的事明儿再说。”小厮将他引至偏右那间厢房，点了灯又嘱咐几句，便自顾自走了。

九郎一路奔波，现下也很困顿，于是匆匆洗了把脸，脱了外衣倒头就睡。  
一夜无梦，只在天快亮时闻见一股极清冽的甜香，似乎还听见谁在耳边笑了一声。他以为自己幻听，没放在心里，翻个身又睡熟了。

再起身已是天色大明，九郎心道不好，连忙下床出了屋。  
昨夜那小厮正在井边取水，见了他嗤笑道：“都说读书人爱早读，可见是骗人的~”  
九郎不好意思，摸摸头也不知如何开脱，干脆过去抢了水桶道：“我来吧！”

小厮见了，倒也不再发话，在一旁看了他半晌才进厨房去。不久端出几样吃食道：“吃的我给你放书桌上。今晚我得回趟家里，没人伺候你的，渴了自己烧水沏茶，灶里还有饼子窝头，自己看着拿吧。”  
“不妨碍，能收留我已是千恩万谢，您要做什么只管去就是。”九郎笑道。  
“你倒脾气不坏。”小厮也笑笑，没再说什么，自己上二楼去了。

吃罢早饭，九郎便坐在桌前，拿出那几冊早已烂熟于心的书来温习。明日便是乡试的日子，他虽已胸有成竹，还是不肯怠慢，能多背一遍就多背一遍。

书读起来时间就过得极快，再抬头时，已是日隐月升，透过窗子能看见满天星斗。

小厮不知何时已走了，如今这院里只剩下他。比起那些鱼龙混杂的客栈，又或是声色犬马的富家门下，九郎觉得此处甚是清净，此刻心内无波无澜，一派通透了然。

他把中午剩的一块饼就着茶吃了，又拾起书卷看起来。秋风已是微凉，轻轻慢慢地吹进窗子，夹着一股子熟悉的甜香味儿，在他鼻尖上撩拨。他深呼吸几下，忍不住起身从窗口往外望，这才发现不远处倚着墙有一株郁郁葱葱的花树，深绿色的尖叶层层叠叠，密叶间坠满星星点点的花穗，颜色鲜嫩，似金似星。香气正是从那树上飘过来的。

昨夜他来时，那树上花还未开，是以九郎没有注意，如今满树繁花烂漫，却又不似牡丹那般夺人心魄，倒像是浅笑倩兮的小女儿，半羞半遮地躲在角落。

香气馥郁，袅袅不绝，引得九郎止不住心生向往，搁下书抬脚出了屋门便向那树走去。

待到走近了，才识得那是一株极大的月桂树，长势旺盛，一串串鲜黄的花朵争先恐后挤在一处，坠得树枝弯了腰，更有撑不住的，风一吹便纷纷扬扬落下，飘了九郎一头一身。

九郎并不爱花，却被眼前这景色陶然得有了醉意。

他背着手站在树下，兀自笑着抬头看。忽然心头一动，竟久违地发了诗性：

“旧绿才生新鹅黄  
寒衫竞染暖云香  
莫非金屑霜霜落  
却是樨花卧晚墙”

吟罢甚是满意，摇头晃脑地又反复念了几遍，这才记起那老乞丐的嘱托，虽不知所以，还是免不了惊得跳脚，一拍脑袋快步回了屋。

进得屋内，又提笔研磨将那四句诗端端正正抄在纸上，下头缀一个题目，又提上自己的名字，搁了笔拿着那纸举在脸前端详，再放下时却是吓得差点魂飞魄散。

纸后头忽地多出一张人脸来，任是胆子再大也吃不消，九郎哎哟一声，一屁股坐在地上。

那不速之客穿一袭柔黄薄衫，原是坐在桌沿上，见他如此仓皇，登时拍着手儿笑得前仰后合，两条腿也踢蹬着，笑声犹如珠落玉盘，清脆悦耳，一头黑发随动作在肩头晃荡。

九郎见他一派天真，并无恶意，也跟着笑了，从地上爬起来问道：“怎么一声不吭地出来吓人？”又走近些去看那桌边少年，只见他生得一张粉雕玉琢的脸面，黛眉漆目，最是那双含嗔带笑的瞳子，光彩流转不息，眼睫纤长，顺着眼尾密匝匝地挑着，直勾勾盯着九郎，虽丹唇紧闭无言无语，却又仿佛胜过千言万语。

一时间两人竟悄无声息，默然相望。

半晌九郎才问：“你可是……张家小少爷？”  
少年歪头思索片刻，笑得更灿烂：“算是吧！”  
“小生登门叨扰数日，感激不尽！”九郎忙作揖道谢，却不料那人并无回应，只顾着捡了那页诗起来一字一句地读，读罢问他：“这是写的什么？”  
“哦，”九郎不好意思地摸摸头：“小生不才，方才见院中木樨花开得茂盛，心生欢喜，故赋拙诗一首罢了，不值得读。”  
“哦？这是写给那树的咯？”少年像是高兴极了，攥着宣纸迎上来，一下子扑得极猛，九郎看他像是失了重心，要倒的样子，忙慌地伸手去接，自己却也脚下踩空，二人都向后倒去。

好在房间狭小，身后便是床铺。九郎扶着少年的细腰，结结实实撞进被褥里。少年身量好轻，像一片云似的，是以压在他身上倒不添力道，撞得不十分疼。

纵是疼，也顾不上了。

九郎的视线里，少年的一袭黄衫跌得松开了，半截白玉似的颈子连着锁骨窝正对着他，喉结隐约滚动。更不消说那氤氲的桂花香气顺着衣襟一点一点地爬上他的胸口，花香里染着一丝酒香，像极了甜喉的桂花酿，叫这小秀才忍不住偷偷吞了吞口水。

这小动作被少年看在眼里，也不起身，就那么压着他，白中透粉的手指头在他胸前慢慢地点，点一下，九郎的呼吸便粗一分。直到忍无可忍，一把攥住那作乱的小手，握在掌心里又暖又糯，像捧了一团年糕。

“你叫……九郎？”少年轻笑几声，抽开手看着那页诗，又看回九郎眼里，问道。

“对，你叫什么？”九郎也问少年，那人却没马上回答，皱着眉想了想才道：“记不得了，从前有人叫我云雷。我却记不起是谁了。”

“叫你云儿可好？”九郎叫他浑身的香气迷得没了心思，抬手去抚人光亮的黑发，少年狡黠地躲开，又贴回来趴在他胸口问：“我说不好又如何？”

“不好便不叫。”九郎又抬起手，只不过这回不敢造次，只拈了人鬓边一缕头发在指尖缠绕。

“呵呵，那好~还有一个，我也觉得不好……”少年又凑得离他更近些，笑盈盈地用目光抚摸他的面颊。

“哪句？”

“却是樨花卧晚墙……这句不好！”少年撑着腮冲他皱眉。

“那依你的，改改？”

“卧晚墙……我因何要卧晚墙？我看啊……”少年认真想了片刻，挑了挑眉，笑得古灵精怪：“该改成卧鸾床才是！”说罢他不等九郎反应过来，一翻身跨坐上去，拽着秀才的衣衫，一低头衔住了九郎的唇瓣。

一时间桂花香浓得仿佛要令人窒过气去，九郎先是惊得要推开身上那人，没一会儿便浸淫在这醉人的香气中，根本不记得如何反抗了。

九郎从未经过此事，青涩懵懂一眼便知，这小花妖却是天生懂得如何缠磨的。两人唇齿依偎的时刻，那手也并未消停，一气儿钻进秀才的青衫，由着性子揉搓起来。九郎虽常干农事，皮肤却白，衬得少年的手更是发粉，胸膛倒也算结实宽厚，揉着手感不错。

这吻肆意却缠绵，半晌少年才舍得撒开九郎，唇上凝着水光，血色也泛出来，更添一抹鲜妍俏皮，舌尖儿在唇角舔一下，像是回味。

“张……”九郎一时不知该如何唤他，“小生惶恐……不知——”

“惶恐什么？”小少年又伏在他耳边，桂香伴着气息扑在他脖子上：“就叫我云儿吧。”

“好……云儿。”

“秀才，你为我赋诗，又给我起名儿，可知不知如此一来我便要跟定你了？”云儿看着他的眼睛，笑着却又格外认真地说。

“我、穷书生一个，跟了我怕你要吃苦头。”九郎也认真地回他。

“不会的，我既然跟了你，自然助你平步青云，再不用为五斗米折腰。只一条，你可不能负了我……”云儿边说边褪下半边衣衫，抓过九郎一只大手按在胸乳上，少年皮肤细滑宛如牛脂，乳尖小巧，堪堪够抵着掌心，随着擦揉的力道渐渐挺翘，硬硬地立着。

九郎按他的带领行事，倒也算无师自通，不消片刻身上那人便绯红了双颊，两只膝盖夹着他的腰侧前后耸动，似是得了滋味，小嘴里哼哼唧唧地说些什么。可惜九郎不懂，见他双眉紧蹙，还道是不舒服，于是问道：“你怎么了？可是难受？”

云儿睨他一眼，笑骂道：“怪道都叫你们书呆子……”说罢又拉着九郎的手往下面探：“哥哥……确实难受……这儿难受……快些替云儿摸一摸……”

九郎虚握一把，心头了然，这物事儿他倒是知道，自己也偷偷摸过几回，虽说也舒服，倒也不会常想着。如今自己那地儿不如以往，格外胀疼难捱，硬生生地憋在里头，不得解脱。他想云儿怕也是憋得不好受，于是伸进亵裤内，五指轻拢上那玉茎，又不敢使劲，只是慢腾腾地上下。

不多时就见那人咬着下唇摇头，像是更难受了，九郎便要停下，却又被催促道：“不要停……再、再紧着点儿……”他听命一鼓作气又套弄了几十下，一股灼液喷溅了满手，还有些溅在胸口，下巴上。

这玩意儿原本腥气，可是云儿的却有股子靡靡的甜香，像桂花糖浆，九郎忍不住挑着下巴上那点儿尝尝，被云儿羞得一巴掌拍上来，惊叫道：“这如何吃得？！”

“不打紧，竟还是甜的呢，”九郎憨厚一笑，又蘸了些送进云儿嘴里，“不信你尝尝。”

湿软的舌尖裹着食指细细地舔舐，又叫他呼吸一窒，下头更憋屈得像要炸了。九郎一把将云儿掀到褥子上，直把衫子全解开了垫在身下，长裤也被褪个干净，一副玉体不着寸缕地躺在那捧鹅黄里，景色真真美艳绝伦，饶是一心只读圣贤书的九郎，此时连三字经头一句是什么都说不上来。

云儿毕竟是妖，靠的是吸食人类精气长成，虽说一百年里他也只委身过那么一个男人，且还被人骗得险些魂飞魄散再无来世，后来师父便不肯叫他轻易见人。他也心灰意冷，只食月露星辉为生，增进虽慢，起码安全。

若不是这小秀才今日未听师父的话，大半夜站在他面前傻笑，又写了首那么美的诗送他，他也不至于把持不住地又与人滚到床上来了。

如今事已至此，他也只好再信一次自己。都说人间有真情，怎么他却总遇不上呢？

“我好看吗？”云儿问九郎。

“嗯。”九郎想说岂止好看而已，却想不起什么词更妥当，只好作罢。

“九郎，你若中了举当了官，可还会记得我？”

“自然记得……”九郎嗅着他颈间醉人的香，“云儿，你的名字是我给的，生生世世你是我的人。”

“有你这句话，就够了。”小花妖最听不得这些掏心窝子的情话，一时情潮汹涌起来，花穴里滴滴答答地泌出清液，里头痒得不行，只等着九郎来解渴，细长腿抬高了蹬在男人肩上，被那人用手掌顺着足背一路摸到大腿根，口里胡乱呢喃着：“哥哥，进来，进来……”

九郎借着月色辨清方向，他也早就把持不住，心知今晚这床上的绝非同类，却又丝毫不觉得害怕。有本书里倒是看过，着了妖精的道儿，一夜销魂后人就被吸走了精气神，只有死路一条。可他想，若能死在云儿手里，倒也值得。于是再无旁的念头，认准了花穴便挺腰往里送，看着窄小的穴口却进得毫无阻碍，稍一用力便入到最深。内里的温柔无法言说，四面八方的柔情蜜意全裹着他吐纳，有意无意地收缩着。

“啊——”云儿被他顶得往上一窜，一只手抓着床架，上身起了一半又跌回枕上，黑发四散。

“弄疼你了？”九郎抚着他的面颊，见他像只跳到旱地上的鱼，大张着口喘气，半晌才回神，摇着头望着自己笑：“不疼……就是……好满……但是又空得很……”九郎不明白，皱着眉思考究竟是满是空，却被小花妖狠狠夹了一下：“呆子！你倒是动动~”

这一夹更叫那肉根粗了几分，火辣辣地抵在壁上，连脉搏都清晰可辨。九郎低头咬了一口那人的肩，捉过手来与自己的扣死了，接着便额头贴着额头，发力动作起来。  
汗津津的额发全黏在一起分不清你我，小花妖连汗水也带着桂香，混合着情欲更加黏腻浓稠，加多少水也调不开似的。唯有九郎的顶弄叫他支离破碎，哑着嗓子一会儿哭说不要了，一忽儿又叫人再卖卖力气。

这九郎初尝人事，又是和这般尤物儿，生猛得连他自己也咂舌。才交代了一回，又被穴里嫩肉吸弄着硬了，只得再接着冲撞。如此这般三番四次后，云儿也怕了，都不知道是谁吸谁的精气。小花妖只觉得四肢百骸全散了，从脚趾尖到头发丝儿，无一处不舒坦，无一处不是酥麻得像被牛毛细针扎着，又痛又快活，脸上满是舒服出来的泪水，沿着鬓角渗进枕头里。

“还、还没好吗……”云儿气若游丝地问，“相公省点儿力气吧，明儿考试笔都提不起了……”

九郎这才醒转，吻了吻小花妖的脖子，“再叫几声相公……就放你去……”

“相公……九郎……好哥哥……和云儿一起舒服了吧……”云儿甜着嗓子在他耳边轻语，九郎埋首叼住那人胸脯上的一点皮肉吮吸，同时加快了身下律动。

木床叽叽嘎嘎地叫嚣，小花妖把指甲嵌进九郎背脊里，仰着脖子任莺声浪语从口中溢出，偏这九郎每一下都顶在要命的地方，激得他更卖力吟叫。

“嗯啊——”细软的腰肢抽搐扭动，下腹一鼓一鼓地颤抖，承受着内里接连好几波热浪的冲刷，两人总算是攀着彼此登了极乐。

九郎连多说一个字的力气也没有，只记得睡着前把小花妖在怀里死死地圈牢了，便坠入黑甜。不知过了多久，一缕香气掠过鼻端，他喊了声云儿，又沉沉睡去。

隔天天还没亮他便醒来，身边哪还有那小花妖的影子？若非枕边一枝月桂花枝，他还以为昨晚不过是黄粱一场。

他怕那小厮回来撞见这满屋凌乱，忙手忙脚收拾好行囊，走到院中那桂树下，撕了衣衫一角拴在枝丫上，抚着树干道：“云儿，等我考取功名，就来接你。”

小厮进得院门，便闻见那空气里蒸腾弥漫的甜腥气，心里立刻有数，冷笑道：“我就知道，你呀，最过不去的就是那样忠厚老实人！”

桂树没回应，只抖了抖树枝，杨九郎留下的那片衣角随风飘摇着。

后来，杨九郎果真过了乡试，隔年春天的殿试也十拿九稳，穷秀才一朝成了进士。皇帝叫他当个不大不小的官儿，派到一个离京城不远不近的地方，他便回乡接了老母亲前去赴任。新家有个大院子，他母亲总说种些花草，他不肯，只说再等等。待到站稳了脚跟，他又进了趟京，回来时竟带回一棵活生生的树，树是连根拔起的，根上还连着土，由四批大马拉着车，一路运进他家，种在了空旷的院子里。

杨母不解，问他何必大费周折，这桂花树哪里还没有现成的。杨九郎只笑笑说，我就喜欢这一株。

树种下去，杨九郎白天依然忙于公务，夜里便一定坐在树下自言自语。他早该娶妻，却拒绝了好几拨说亲的，宁愿独自对着树说话。  
这可把他母亲愁白了头。

更别提那树隔年秋天结了一树的花穗，香气飘得半个小城都闻得见。到夜深人静时，杨母便能隐约听见儿子房里有笑声传来，叽叽喳喳闹到快天亮。如此久了，老妇人便害怕起来，问了好几个先生后，认准家里进了妖精，蛊惑得儿子茶饭不思，如此下去，只怕命不久矣。

她刚开始还当着九郎的面说，可惜儿子只当耳旁风，并不在意，叫她少听信谣言。老人家更深信不疑儿子已被妖精迷了心窍，听不进劝了。

这日天气晴好，杨母找了个由头打发儿子出远门，自己这边马不停蹄请道士进了门，将那定身符贴了满树，又施法念咒大作法事。九郎出得城没多久，便觉得事情蹊跷，调转马头往回赶，到底没赶上，进门的时候道士那把利剑正插进桂树树干里，树干应声破开，内里流出来的竟是鲜血，赤红血腥地渗进土里。

杨母惨叫一声，险些昏厥，九郎冲过去夺了道士的剑将人骂出家门，再脱了外衣回去替桂树包扎，可惜这一剑扎得很准，正中要害，满树黄花纷纷凋落，像一场金色大雨，下了半日才止住。

杨九郎抱着桂树嚎啕，一声声地喊云儿。可惜再没人答应。

待到他母亲缓醒过来，见儿子已是半痴半呆，搂着枯死的树干喃喃自语，眼看着不中用了。

云儿死后，九郎病得几乎丢了命，最后虽没死成，也仿佛行尸走肉。白日里照旧办公并无异常，到夜里才发作，每每心脏绞痛，豆大的冷汗往下滚落，形状凄惨，让杨母心急如焚。

于是拉说了一门亲事，穷人家的女孩儿，并没资格挑拣什么，哄着拜了堂，送进洞房就再没下文。九郎根本不碰她，只拿她当妹妹看待，见她也是可怜人，吃穿用度也不克扣，自己挪到侧厢房去独居，照旧日夜受折磨。

又是一年过去，这天正是云儿惨死的日子，九郎一大早倒难得精神很好，和母亲一起吃了早饭，席间说了不少话。吃罢饭对杨母说我走了，杨母还道他是去应卯，再想不到他是要寻死。

这一年里他人在心死，活着对他来说是种煎熬。所爱之人在眼前玉殒香消，他的心也早已随那汩汩流淌的鲜血去了。孝心逼得他苟且偷生，却发现再没什么情感可以使他温暖。临走时他嘱咐了名义上的妻子，好好照顾母亲，替他养老送终。那女孩儿倒看得透，知道劝他活也是徒劳，只说你放心去便是，你的娘便是我的娘。

至此，九郎再无牵挂，只求速死，不想再独留人世。

他踱到一座小山里，四处都是参天大树，随便找了一棵挂好绳子，蹬着矮树墩子便把脖子往绳圈里套。

忽地一只雪白小兔打草丛窜出来，化作人形，竟是那张家的小厮。

小厮大喊一声：“别做傻事！”

再晚一瞬，九郎便一命呜呼了。见惯了妖精，九郎根本不怕，他觉得世上人心最恶，恶过妖精百倍千倍。  
莫论人或妖，但凡知道爱惜他人的，都是好的。

“你做什么不让我去找云儿呢……唯有我死了，才有机会再见他一面……”九郎跌坐在大树下，干涸的眼睛里连眼泪都流不出来。

兔子精叹口气道：“你倒真是实诚人！当日我和师父都未看错你。”

“不必讥讽我，我知道，是我傻，否则他也不会死。”

“那日你前脚出家门，后脚你母亲便带着道士来。这一切，你确是不知情吗？”兔子精叼了根草稞子在嘴里，坐在树墩子上问他。

“我若是知情，宁可那一剑穿的是我的心！”九郎嘶吼道，又忆起那噩梦般的场面，心痛病发作，拧着胸口喘粗气，“那一剑其实就是扎在我心上了……否则我怎会如此疼？”

兔子精拔出草稞子道：“那我再问一句，娶那女孩儿过门，是你的主意不是？”

“更……”九郎觉得荒唐，连答都懒得回答，只说道：“一日夫妻百日恩，我与云儿不知已是几世的夫妻，在我心里岂能容得进旁人？那女孩儿家境贫寒，父母全死了，实在可怜，进了我家的门也只算是我妹妹，并未碰她一个手指头。”

“哟，真真宅心仁厚啊~”兔子精扯着嘴角笑一下，“是了，当初他看上你，不就是看你老实厚道吗？不过你们这些凡人，心思最难猜，有的刚开始老实巴交，到头来脏心烂肺的更多！偏偏他是个痴情种，若是叫他不动情，难于登天！”

九郎抬头看着兔子精问道：“你说的脏心烂肺，可是当初叫他云雷的那个？”

“可不是吗，也是个穷秀才……刚开始还柔情蜜意的，当了官便全不一样了。听了道士的话，说他早晚会被吸干元气，心里便害怕起来。他又一心想巴结朝中重臣，娶人家的千金，便想了个法儿勾结道士上门除妖，若不是我和师父来得快，他早就灰飞烟灭，也不会害苦了你了。”兔子精拍拍九郎的肩道。

“岂是他害苦我？明明是我害苦了他……”九郎苦笑着喃喃道。

“嗐，连我都看不下去了！喂！小妖精还不快出来！你的情郎马上就要痛心而死了——”兔子精猛地站起来冲着远处的草丛喊道。

九郎讶异地顺着那声音看过去，只见草丛像门一般分开，里面款款走出一个人来。还是那身鹅黄的薄衫，还是那双带钩子的眼眸，此刻望着他的眼里含着泪水，小嘴瘪了瘪，像哭又像笑。

“云儿！”九郎爬起来踉跄着跑过去，只是使不上力气，还得等着那人自己过来，将他慢慢拥入怀中，一下一下地拍着背。

久违的桂花香扑鼻而来，九郎几乎醉死在这人怀里，他想，如果这是梦，那就来个人照我心窝扎上一刀，我好死在这梦里，谁也别叫醒我。

“小醋精，你看看你干的好事儿！好端端的爷们儿折磨得只剩一口气了~”兔子精翻了个白眼道。

云儿并没理他，而是认真地抚着怀里男人颤抖的脊背，用尽力气让自己的香味更柔和地包围住他，好缓解他内心的痛，低声细语道：“对不起……我不该不信你的……只是……我遭过一次骗，心里害怕……你知道被心爱之人置于死地是什么滋味？”

“真是你吗，云儿……”九郎听见熟悉的语调，才渐渐晓得自己不是在做梦，“我又见到你了吗？”

“是我……相公……”小花妖见他诚惶诚恐的模样，泪水顿时决堤，捧着爱人的脸一个劲地吻着，咸乎乎的液体沾了一嘴。他反复呢喃着：“对不起对不起……我本来可以立刻去找你的，但是师父他不同意……他骂我吃一堑不长一智，说他看走了眼，你也不是好人……我不信他的，还是想去找你，却看见你家张灯结彩，贴着大红囍字。”

“所以你就又跑了？！”九郎听了，死死地攥住他的手，痛得他吸了口凉气，摇着头想挣开：“嗯……你都成亲了，我还去干什么？难不成叫我看着你们恩爱吗？！”

九郎这才松开他，见白嫩的手上全是勒痕，痛心地拉到嘴边吻着，“是我不对……当时我心如死灰，无知无觉，成亲的事全是我娘操办……我发誓，那姑娘我连样貌都未记全，一根毫毛我都没动过。”

“我听见了……你刚才说的我都听见了……”云儿笑着替九郎擦眼泪，自己脸上却越来越湿。

“要不是我一心求死，你是不是还不肯出现？”九郎也笑了，帮他揩拭泪珠，“小冤家，好狠的心，还好我死意已决，才换来你一丝不落忍。”

“才不是呢！这一年我也过得暗无天日，没了本体我还得另育新苗，功力已是大不如前，要不是师父和孟儿借法力与我，只怕今天你也看不到我的人形……难不成，你愿意抱着棵树过一辈子吗？”云儿伸出一双玉臂，环上九郎的脖子笑问道。

“我愿意啊，只要知道是你，我愿意。”九郎一本正经地说，“你忘了？打从第一眼我爱上的就是张家院子里那棵月桂树啊。”

“嗯，你还给我写了诗。我好喜欢那诗啊，这一年里我每天都要念那几句诗，后来也不知怎么的，那诗就烙在我手心里了，你看。”说着他伸出右手，果然掌心里浮现出那四句诗来，半晌才隐去。

“傻云儿，什么诗值得你这样记挂……我真愧对于你……从今往后，你若喜欢，我便每日写首诗给你，可好？”九郎痛惜地吻着他的掌心，暖香便染了满嘴都是。

“那自然好——”云儿霎时眉开眼笑，却又转眼收敛了笑意，“你又哄我了吧？你每天要做的事那么多，哪有空给我写诗呢？”

“我还有什么事？我都是死过一回的人了。母亲已有人照应，我便心无挂碍。至于那官职，都是人间闲杂事，早腻烦得要命，不做也罢。”九郎笑道，“我啊，只想跟着你，你去哪儿我便去哪儿，咱们做闲散夫妻，如何？”

“甚好~”

-五十年后-

听闻村里卖桂花酿的杨老头死了。

人人都传杨老头原是城里的大官，不知犯了什么事躲到这穷乡僻壤里。不过他人善心宽，又酿得一壶好酒，十里八乡都有人赶着来买。赚下的钱他也不挥霍，大都捐给了村里的穷苦人家，剩余的托人送到什么地方去了，没人知道。  
我猜他是送回老家给家里人了吧。

杨老头一辈子打光棍，却从不见他发愁。他闲着没事就爱坐在自家院子那棵桂花树底下，有时我路过他家能听见他和那树说话。

不止我，村里许多人都听过。  
有人说他是疯了，也有人说他是着了妖道。当时我还小，口无遮拦，还真去问过他。

他笑笑地问我：“你见过妖吗？”  
我摇头。  
他又问我：“你觉得妖分好坏吗？”  
我想了想才开口：“和人一样，也分的吧。”

他似乎很开心，笑眯眯地拿桂花糖给我吃。那糖是真好吃，他家的桂花是我这辈子闻过最香醇的，温温柔柔，从不张扬。

“孩子，你要永远记得自己说的话。”杨老头对我说。  
这句话我的确记到现在，可我至今没遇过一次妖。可能这世上根本就没有妖吧，不过是大家伙胡编的故事罢了。

杨老头是死在他的桂花树旁的，收尸的时候我也在。  
他面上带着笑，好像只是睡着了，桂花花瓣全落下来，堆堆叠叠像雪一样，把他半边身子都埋掉了。  
他靠着那棵大树的树干，树干上竟然刻着四句诗，想必是他临死前刻上去的？

这桂花树跟了他一辈子，也许也通人性了吧，不久后便枯死了。花叶全凋谢了，枝干变成灰黑色。

村里人收拾完他的遗物，便把那树砍了当柴烧，唯有刻着诗的那块，我有心求人锯下来给我，一直收在匣子里，后面也忘个精光。

再想起来，找出来看看，哪有什么刻字，就是光秃秃一块木片。

这时我年岁也大了，疑心自己是犯糊涂，根本没有什么刻字，什么诗。

可是，那四句诗我记得清清楚楚，难不成也是我的幻觉？

“旧绿才生新鹅黄  
寒衫竞染暖云香  
莫非金屑霜霜落  
却是樨花卧晚墙”

《赠木樨》  
-杨九郎-


End file.
